


11:11

by Eveneid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveneid/pseuds/Eveneid
Summary: debaran pertama yang mematikan seluruh rasionalitasnya,dan membuat hakikatnya terbangun; hidup.





	11:11

jam merujuk pukul 11.10.

cuma kegelapan dan batasan sempit ruang yang membuat kamu mual dan klaustrofobik. kamu terlalu lama disini, dirampas dari segala hakmu yang empiris untuk bernapas dan bergerak. untuk memiliki keputusan bahwa kamu merasa atau tidak.

kamu tidak ragu ada lebam disekujur tubuh, perih yang subtil yang membuatmu terjaga semalam, sehari. kamu kehilangan alur waktu, suatu hak istimewa yang cuma dimiliki oleh orang yang bebas, sementara kamu terpenjara dalam tubuhmu sendiri.

detak jam analog di dindinglah yang masih menyisakan sensasi kebebasan itu, yang masih kamu damba kehadirannya.

pukul 11.11.

kamu adalah manusia yang mengandalkan logika di atas segalanya. tidak ada ruang untuk perasaan, tidak pula ketika dirimu lenggang. kamu merasa sibuk, sibuk, dan _sibuk_. _meniti masa depan_ , katamu jika seorang berani tanya.

kamulah individu yang terlalu beruntung, diberkahi paras yang elok, hidup yang nyaman, dan kekayaan yang melimpah.

> _kamu tidak pantas._

tak kamu hiraukan barang sedetik racauan gila manusia-manusia cemburu itu. kamu tidak pusing karena di dunia ini cuma ada kamu, ambisi, dan masa depan keluargamu.

hening membuatmu mengingat. terkadang kamu kira kamu akan dibuat menangis oleh betapa presisinya ujaran mereka. kamu tidak punya cermin untuk berkaca, menilik yang salah dari yang benar. tapi dicekam bisu lebih pedih daripada disayat cerca.

hari ini kamu siap menanggalkan logika dan seluruh eksistensinya yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu bertahun-tahun. rasanya seperti menanggalkan pakaian sendiri, _segan_.

_untuk sedetik saja_ , tawar hatimu, organ yang jarang kamu gunakan dan hiraukan selama ini, _berdoalah. bercakaplah dengan Tuhan._

pukul 11.11 kamu berdoa, berharap, meminta. tidak muluk-muluk, tidak pula egois karena kamu sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. berserah.

_izinkan aku bebas._

sesuatu terhantam begitu keras hingga getarnya menggema ke dinding, ke lantai, ke ranjang tempatmu berada. kamu bertanya-tanya apakah ini rasanya pertemuan ilahi. apakah Tuhan sedang mendengarkan doa salah seorang putrinya yang dengan penuh kearoganan memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan-Nya?

jika seluruh sensasi itu cuma ada di dalam kepalamu, maka kewarasanmulah yang patut dipertanyakan. karena tak lagi mampu kamu membedakan yang mana ilusi dan yang mana dunia nyata. semuanya diasimilasi dalam satu warna monokrom yang mencipta ngilu.

namun monokrom itu perlahan menghilang, dipagut cahaya temaram di balik pintu kamarーsel yang menyembur ke dalam kegelapan, mengeliminasi pengap dan densitas udara yang membuatmu merasa sakit berhari-hari.

_tap. tap._ seseorang berlari menghampirimu, menggoncang pundakmu. dalam sunyi, ia berbisik. namamu yang biasanya disebut dengan takjub atau takut oleh orang, sekarang cuma sepenggal kata lirih.

debaran pertama yang mematikan seluruh rasionalitasmu,

dan membuat hakikatmu bangun; hidup.

kamu menekan kelopak matamu rapat-rapat, seakan tidak mengizinkan rasa yang membuncah iniーtakut, kecewa, putus asaーlegaーtumpah; meledak.

keanehan terjadi.

ia merengkuhmu seakan tahu yang kamu butuhkan saat ini cuma pelukan dan jadi bisu. kamu bisa merasakan lenganmu yang kurus, dijejakki warna merah dan biru balas memeluknya. tenggorokkan dan matamu panas, pipimu banjir air mata yang susah payah kau tahan tapi tumpah ruah jua. bibirmu masih terkatup rapat, sesekali terbuka untuk mengambil napas yang bergetar.

bebas. lega.

dalam liku alam semesta yang tidak kamu pahami, dalam waktu dan mimpi yang penuh misteri. dalam doa, permohonan, kasih Tuhan yangーkata orangーtiada batas,

11.11 mengantarnya padamu.


End file.
